1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing an input image and recording the image on a recording medium, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus which is suitably applied to a color copying apparatus that is capable of effecting the color copying of an image of an original.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus is adapted to read an image of an original placed on an original table or the like and effect a faithful recording (copying) operation, as instructed by the operator.
The progress in copying technology in recent years, coupled with that in color-image recording technology, has made it possible to output a copy image which is very close to an image of an original.
Accordingly, with a conventional apparatus, if money or a certificate such as a negotiable instrument the copying of which is prohibited is placed on the original table and copying is effected by misusing the apparatus or by way of a "prank" or the like, copying is effected as instructed by the operator. Accordingly, there is the possibility of readily inducing an act of forgery, thereby presenting a major social problem.